Grievous
Grievous, originally known as Qymaen jai Sheelal, served as the Supreme Commander of the Army of the Confederacy throughout the Clone Wars. Allied with the Separatists, Grievous was known as a fearsome warrior that has killed a countless number of people throughout the galaxy. Originally a freedom fighter on his homeworld, the man who would come to be know as General Grievous quickly became a feared force on the battlefield. As a commander, Grievous lead his people to victory over those who had invaded their home. Grievous' tactical prowess attracted attention from the Sith Lords Palpatine and Dooku, who, with the help of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, arranged for Grievous' shuttle to be shot down so that Sidious could use him as guinea pig in his twisted experiments. The result was the cyborg body that contained his brain and vital organs with versatile mechanized extremities. Grievous was trained in lightsaber combat by Count Dooku. With his training, Grievous became extremely proficient in wielding a lightsaber, even incorporating his own unique tactics in battle. With the ability to hold up to five lightsabers at once (four with his hands and one with his foot), and the ability to move in ways that no one else could, Grievous' combat style became deadly. The General's skill with a saber, or sabers, allowed him to kill large numbers of Jedi, earning him the title of Jedi Hunter. With every Jedi Grievous killed, another lightsaber was added to his collection, which he kept as trophies. The Clone Wars The Battle of Hypori General Grievous first revealed himself to the Republic in the Battle of Hypori. During the battle, even the Jedi that were stationed there were overwhelmed by the tactics of the new unknown General controlling the droid forces and were pinned down in a Republic cruiser crash site. When the Jedi were completely surrounded by a droid army, Grievous, who still had not been seen, offered the Jedi two options, surrender and die or face him. When the Jedi did not reveal themselves Grievous proceeded to battle them. In the end, three of the seven Jedi were rescued by a team of ARC Troopers led by Captain Fordo, the rest were killed by Grievous leaving a major impression on the Republic. ''Malevolence'' Some time after the battle on Hypori, Grievous was given command of the Malevolence, a CIS battleship superweapon, equipped with ion cannons that could disable an entire fleet. Grievous tested the ships capabilities, taking down an entire task force led by Plo Koon. As the ship was supposed to remain secret, Grievous was ordered to ensure all Republic forces who witnesses the weapon were destroyed. Unknowingly, Plo Koon and a few clones were rescued, enabling the Republic to know about the ship. Grievous's next task was to destroy a medical center used by the Republic in the Ryndellia system. Upon his arrival however, Anakin Skywalker, along with a team of long range Y-wing Bombers, attacked the ship by surprise, destroying the ion cannons and heavily crippling the ship. The massive damage to the battleship forced him to retreat before it was destroyed. With the Republic Army looking to destroy the Malevolence once and for all, Grievous was looking for a way to stall the Republic Cruisers that following him quickly and repair his flagship. As a result, Padmé Amidala was taken hostage, forcing the cruisers not to take any action. Shortly after, Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi boarded the ship in an attempt to rescue her and destroy the ship. With Anakin going after Padmé, Obi-Wan battled against Grievous himself. After the ship was set crash into the nearest planet by Anakin however, Grievous made a hasty retreat and the Malevolence was destroyed. Rishi Moon Grievous planned a strike on the planet Kamino, the source of the Republic clone soldiers. To allow his fleet to approach the planet undetected, he dispatched commando droids in docking rings to the Rishi moon outpost to wipe its garrison. The commando droids joined a meteor shower and dispatched from the rings and killed the clones inside the base. Four clones, Hevy, Echo, Cutup, and Fives, were the only ones to escape. One commando asked if they should go after them, but the captain insisted not to. He reported to Grievous that they had taken the post and the all-clear signal was broadcast. Grievous then made contact with Asajj Ventress, who was already on Kamino waiting for Grievous' attack. Grievous informed her that his troops were mobilizing to the base. Commander Cody and Captain Rex had arrived for inspection on the base, and the commando droids blew up their shuttle. Cody and Rex met with the rookies, except for Cutup, who was eaten by the Rishi eel. The rookies fought against the Separatists, and Hevy sacrificed himself to destroy the base. Grievous' plans to attack Kamino were revealed and his fleet sighted. The Republic Fleet under the command of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker arrived and engaged Grievous, who retreated with his fleet and postponed his attack on Kamino. Kamino Assault After their failure of destroying the Rishi Outpost, Ventress and Grievous orchestrated a plan to destroy the cloning facilities on Kamino once and for all. Grievous sent Ventress a hologram message that was intercepted by Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin alerted Captain Rex and Commander Cody and told them to prepare their troops. Grievous then assembled a huge fleet of Separatist frigates and a Providence-class cruiser. He contacted Ventress, who was assembling her Tridents in the Kamino water ready for their plans to hatch. On board one of the frigates were pieces of ship parts that, once they reach the water, will be assembled by Aqua Droids to raid the city. When Grievous's fleet reached the system, Anakin Skywalker led Y-Wings, Venator-class cruisers, and ARC-170s against Grievous's fleet. Grievous let the fighters take down their frigates so that Ventress could commence Phase 2 of the plan. When Obi-Wan felt something suspicious, he took a sub down into the water and found out what the Separatists were doing. The Aqua Droids tried to stop him, but Obi-Wan barely escaped and was joined by an aiwha, who helped him get out of the water. He informed Anakin, who stopped the fighting in space to join Kenobi. Grievous took a transport to the surface when the Tridents and Aqua Droids engaged the Republic troops on Kamino. Grievous ordered the droids to kill the clones, then stormed with droids down the hallway to the barracks, but were faced with heavy resistance. ARC Trooper Commander Colt fired at the general, but was Force choked by Ventress and was stabbed. Grievous admitted that the assassin's skills were impressive and could be equal to his, but Ventress said that Dooku may have taught the cyborg how to hold a lightsaber, but was hardly her equal. Grievous said he was the one in charge of the mission and sent Ventress to the DNA Chamber, where she wanted to destroy the DNA, but Grievous wanted it so the Confederacy could use it for their own good. Grievous and the droids then met some clone troopers defending the barracks, with clone cadets and the malfunctioned clone 99. Grievous thought of this as easy until Kenobi met up with him while his Padawan, Anakin, went to engage Ventress. Grievous and Kenobi dueled, and for a while Grievous was beating Kenobi until the Jedi used the Force on the cyborg. Grievous escaped outside under a platform when Kenobi tried to chase him. Grievous and Kenobi clashed until a Trident destroyed the platform and Kenobi fell into the water. Thinking he was victorious, Grievous fled in a speeder to rescue his counterpart. Ventress, who failed to get the DNA from Anakin, jumped into the speeder and they flew away, defeated. Battle of Bothawui General Grievous was sent with his fleet to engage the Republic blockade protecting Bothawui and take the planet. Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka set up a trap by making the Banking Clan frigates go through the asteroids, and Grievous lost some of his ships. Skywalker led V-19 torrets and set up a trap: Captain Rex would engage the frigates with AT-TEs that were on the asteroids. When the trap was hatched, Grievous evacuated his ship and was purused by Anakin. Grievous got close to an asteroid, which made Anakin lose R2-D2 and his ship sail in space. Ahsoka and Rex rescued Skywalker, but Grievous managed to escape. Grievous then hired the Trandoshan Gha Nackt to search the field for anything valuable and stumbled upon Anakin's droid that had military secrets. Grievous ordered Nackt to come to Skytop Station at Ruusan to drop off the droid after Anakin, Ahsoka, and their new droid R3-S6, who was a spy for Grievous, tried to find and rescue R2. Nackt delievered the droid to Skytop Station, and he showed Grievous all of the Republic information. Nackt said this was worth a raise, and Grievous gave it to him, which was a lightsaber in the back. Grievous ordered his MagnaGuards to take R2 to his shuttle, but Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and a group of clone troopers found Skytop Station and attacked it. Alerted about the Republic's presence, Grievous wanted to make sure R2 was not stolen. Anakin went to search for R2 while Ahsoka led the clones to destroy the station. Grievous engaged Ahsoka and killed the clones but Denal and Rex. Grievous was about to finish Rex until Ahsoka stopped the cyborg. Ahsoka then hid in the storage room, where R3 revealed her location to Grievous, and Ahsoka found out R3 was a Separatist spy. Grievous again engaged Ahsoka, but she escaped in the vent. Seeing the station as destroyed, Grievous fled in his fighter without R2, who was taken back by Anakin. Battle in the Lair After numerous defeats, Grievous headed home to his lair in the Vassek system. Count Dooku contacted the General about his failures and said the cyborg should be replaced. Grievous got angry and shut off the comm system. Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Rookies *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Lair of Grievous *Senate Spy *Landing at Point Rain *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *ARC Troopers *Heroes on Both Sides *Padawan Lost *Shadow Warrior *Nomad Droids *Massacre *Brothers *A Test of Strength *Bound for Rescue *A Necessary Bond *Secret Weapons *Revival *100th episode anniversary video Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Separatists